


One word

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Detention, Disapproving Parents, Don't judge at first look, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extra classes, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Problems, Fluff, Greg is at crossroads, M/M, Mycroft helps out, New School, Notes, Protective Greg, Punk Greg, Relationship Problems, Sorry but not a happyending for the boys, Stuttering, Teenage Greg, Teenage Mycroft, after the fire, sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg was in detention, again; it was the first day of the new year but some things never change. Next to him was a gorgeous red head buried in his book, Greg never saw him in the school before and since he was bored he wrote a note to him.





	1. Chapter 1

‘What are you in for?’ Greg pushed the note in front of the other boy’s nose. He was in detention, again and a gorgeous redhead was sitting next to him, he didn’t recall seeing him in school before.  
‘Fight.’ he wrote and pushed it back to him.  
‘Fierce!’  
‘Fighting isn’t a solution.’  
‘Sometimes needed. Why?’  
‘Why hit him?’  
‘Who?’  
‘Classmate.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Had enough of the insults.’  
‘It’s day one.’  
‘Already enough.’  
‘Haven’t seen you here before.’  
‘Just moved to this bloody place.’  
‘Not that bad.’  
‘It is…’ the teacher cleared his throat. Mycroft flinched and tried to hide the note.  
“No, no; let us see it.” he took it from his hand. “I see you enjoy your time here, maybe one more week for you Mr. Holmes and Mr. Lestrade can join you.” he smiled. Mycroft shot an apologetic look at Greg who just shrugged.

“I’m Greg by the way.” they left the classroom, Mycroft just nodded. “You can talk, it’s over.” he just shook his head. “Are you mute?” he shook his head again. “Selective mutism?” he shook his head again. “Shy?” he nodded. “Okay.” Greg smiled at him. “I don’t mind…this is why they bully you?” he shook his head. “What else is there?” Mycroft just shrugged. “I can’t think of anything looking at you…I’m mean…it’s just day one so they wouldn’t know you better. The only thing they could go on is your appearance, but there is nothing wrong with it.” Mycroft turned red. “Oh I see, how did they figure?” Mycroft just sighed. “They just called you that not knowing that you are really gay.” Mycroft nodded. “Bastards…Which year you are in?” Mycroft showed up three fingers. “Oh me too! Not the same class apparently.” Mycroft shook his head. “Don’t worry about the detention, I spend most of my time there anyways. See you then.” he waved and turned into a street.

 

“Mind if I walk you home today?” Mycroft shook his head. “Do you know anything about maths? I’m already on the verge of failing, I know it’s only the first week…my dad will kick me out if that happens. He always lectures me on the importance of studying and getting a job and having a boring life…” he sighed. Mycroft narrowed his eyes. “Not you too.” he chuckled. “I know, I know…to be honest I want to be a policeman just like dad, but he says I shouldn’t be one…he tries to forbade me to become one hence the rebellion.” Mycroft shook his head. “I know, not the best way…but I really want that. He just can’t accept it, I wouldn’t stay here, I’d move to London and work at Scotland Yard as a detective…Chief Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade! On day, hopefully…I know it’s dangerous and lots of work, but I’d love that. I don’t want to be a lawyer, that is what they want of me.”  
“Lawyer.” Mycroft whispered pointing at himself.  
“I like your voice.” Greg smiled widely. “I’m not saying that it’s a bad occupation, I’m sure you will love it…just; it’s not for me. Tell me something, why aren’t you taking? Your voice is really nice.”  
Mycroft turned red, he took few deep breaths. “Stutter.”  
“I see, always had it?” Mycroft shook his head. “So it is new…must be hard.” Mycroft nodded. “Anything triggered it?” he nodded again.  
“Fire.”  
“That is why you had to move?” he nodded. “Anyone hurt?” Mycroft pulled up his sleeve. “Oh, must been really painful.” Greg flinched. “Anyone else?” Mycroft shook his head. “That is good….so it’s going on since that.” another nod. “Have you thought about therapy?” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Why not, it might help.”  
Mycroft took out a paper from his bag. ‘It’d take too long to talk to anyone.’  
“Why not try with me?” he smiled at him. “I have the time and I promise I’m not laughing. I honestly say that.”  
“Maths?” Mycroft stopped at a house.  
“Now?” he nodded. “Okay, okay…yes thank you so much.”  
“Mycroft is it you?” he didn’t answer. “Then it is you.” his mother came out to the hall. “Oh…and you…”  
“Greg Lestrade Ma’am, we are in the same year and Mycroft offered to help me with maths.”  
“Does he? Sure…sure.” she tried to smile at them, Mycroft rolled his eyes and pulled Greg to the kitchen pushing him to a chair.  
“Thanks, your mum doesn’t like me…you think it is because how I’m dressed?” Mycroft just chuckled. “I get it. Dad hates it too.” he sighed. “Maths then?”  
“Tea?”  
“Sure, thanks. It’s a nice house.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You have no problem with saying words.” he smiled. “But I see it takes a great effort for you.” Mycroft just sighed and took the books out of his bag extending his hand for Greg’s exercise book. “Here you go, thank you so much for this.”  
“Sure.”

“Good lord.” Greg hit his head to the table. “I missed so much…I’m terrible.” he sighed. Mycroft patted the top of his head. “Thanks.” Greg looked up. “Do I have hope?” Mycroft nodded. “Truly?”  
“Truly.”  
“Thanks, how much I have to practice?”  
“Lot.”  
“Homework?” he raised an eyebrow. Mycroft pushed a paper in front of him. “Homework it is.” Greg sighed. “I promise I’ll do it.”  
“Hope so.”  
“Two words! Thanks. See you tomorrow.” Mycroft walked him out.  
“Who is he?”  
“School.”  
“Strange one, I don’t like that you are with him. Bad company, I’m sure of it…see how he was dressed?” Mycroft shrugged. “Don’t act like this young man!” Mycroft sighed and looked around for a notepad. “No writing, talk to me.”  
“Help.”   
“And why you?” Mycroft walked up the stairs with a deep sigh. “Mycroft!”  
“Study.” he mumbled not stopping.

 

“One more week, but why?” Greg detested. “I did nothing.”  
“One more week, end of discussion.”  
“You can’t keep giving me detention for nothing.”  
“You are not dressed according to the dress code.”  
“But…” Mycroft pulled his top. Greg turned and looked at him. Mycroft tilted his head. “Whatever.” he sighed and picked up his bag. He followed Mycroft out mumbling to himself. “Dress code, I never got detention for the way I dress. No one gives detention to girls when they wear close to nothing…have you seen Heather today? Her boobs were out and if she leaned down you could see her panty…” Mycroft took out his note pad.  
“I know, I know if I want people to take me serious, I should dress like you. I hate this.” he kicked a rock. “I hate this!” he yelled. Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes. “Too much drama for you? Don’t worry, you don’t have to be associated with me!” he turned to his street. Mycroft stood at the cross road, he picked up the rock Greg previously kicked and threw it at him, hitting him right on his head. “What the hell!” he turned back rubbing his head. “Holmes!” he walked towards him, Mycroft whined and started to run. “Wait! I’m not going to hurt you My, promise…promise!” he yelled after him. “Please My.” he finally stopped holding his bag in front of his chest for protection. Greg put his hands in the air. “I mean no harm Mycroft, promise. Thank you for the wake up hit.” Mycroft stepped closer and waved him to turn around. Greg turned so Mycroft could check his head. “In one piece.” Greg smiled at him when he turned back. Mycroft nodded.  
“Sorry.”  
“I know, I know…I have to apologise first. Sorry Mycroft. Why don’t you come over and help me sort through my wardrobe…show me which is appropriate for school. And after that maths…of course. We can call your mum from home, so she won’t worry where you are…and if we still have time I can start teaching you how to fight properly…I know you don’t want to fight, but you might need it to protect yourself. Please?” Mycroft nodded. “Great…our place not that fancy…and if we are lucky my brother aren’t home.” they walked back to the house.  
“Nice.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Thanks.” Greg opened the door. “It’s me mum!” he yelled. “We study here today, just call Mycroft’s mum first.” she came out to greet him.  
“Hello Mycroft, nice to meet you finally.” Mycroft shook her hand.  
“I call his mum.” Greg disappeared to the living room.  
“It is really nice of you to help Greg. He is clever, just terribly lazy.” she whispered to him. Mycroft nodded. “Everything all right dear?” Mycroft nodded again. “Shy?” he took out his notebook and showed her his answer. “I see, Greg didn’t mention it. Sorry.” she smiled. “Want something to drink? Tea maybe?”  
“Please.” Mycroft whispered.  
“If you want, I might be able to help…we have children with stutter in the nursery…” Greg came after them.  
“I didn’t bring him home so you can ambush him with this mum.”  
“I just offered my help.”  
“Thank you, My will decide…”  
“How was school today?” Greg just grunted. “What now?”  
“Dress code…one more week. They had no problem with the way I dressed up until now…and Heather had her boobs out…of course they all stared at it and she didn’t get detention.”  
“Maybe it’s time for a wardrobe change.”  
“Mycroft is here to advise me on it, he is always so well dressed.”  
“He is.” she chuckled. “Tea.”  
“Thanks.” Mycroft nodded too. “We’ll be up. Come My.” he led him to a room. “This is us.” he opened the door. “Sweet, not home. He would have a few…, which would end with us fighting.” he sighed. “Sit wherever you want…that is my bed.” Mycroft sat on it sipping his tea. “You are in for a treat Mr. Holmes…today, only today the detective inspector Greg Lestrade holds his first fashion show.” he threw open the wardrobe door. “Feast your eyes in there magnificent, second hand clothes.” Mycroft applauded with a wide smile. “So let’s see the pants. I’m guessing these are okay.” he showed then up, Mycroft nodded. “Good, now t-shirts.” Greg had to dig deeper this time creating a pile which he deemed not school proof showing up the others. Mycroft selected the ones to be kept. “Pullovers…only one. I need few more.” he sighed. “Shirts…I do not have.” Mycroft gave him a note. “Shopping trip? I don’t know My…” Mycroft took the paper back and wrote furiously. “Oh…Greg read it. What is a boy like you do in a second hand clothing store?” Mycroft continued to write. “Oh yes, I forgot about the fire…very considerate of you. Is this from there?” Mycroft nodded. “Okay, we can go and check it out. Tomorrow?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Maths?”  
“Yes, let’s do that…just first. This with this for tomorrow?”  
“Perfect.”  
“Thank you.” he sighed and dropped to the bed next to him. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “I’m just suffering, nothing more…I’m told to what to do with my life, what to wear…where to work…can’t I chose a thing?”  
“You can.”  
“What? What can I choose?”  
“Clothes.”  
“I can’t wear what I want.” he snorted.  
“Tomorrow.”  
“You are saying I can choose what to buy…wow soooo much freedom.” he sighed.  
“Love.”  
“Even that’s not true. I can not tell my father…my father.” he rubbed his eyes. “He will murder me for this.” Mycroft looked at him with confusion.  
“I’m bi.”  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah, how would it sit with this bloody prejudiced bunch that occupies this town…the police chief’s son should be the example of perfection…not gay and associate with punk culture, as mum put it.”  
“Looks like he’ll get what he wants…I’ll be just like everyone else, blending into the crowd…becoming a nobody...” Mycroft sighed and got up. “Where are you going?”  
“Home.”  
“But why?” Mycroft took a few deep breaths.  
“Your mood…n…need rest.”  
“You say I’m too moody for the lesson.” Mycroft nodded.   
“Rest…t…” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Think.”  
“Okay, I do that…but if we go shopping tomorrow?” Mycroft had enough and reached for the paper. “You’ll give me homework tomorrow?” Mycroft smiled and nodded. “Thank you, for everything My, sorry for my whining. I walk you home.” he jumped up. “At least clear my head a bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I get why you shop here.” Greg whispered to Mycroft, who looked back at him with confusion. “The guy at the register…don’t tell me he isn’t hot.” Mycroft just shrugged. “Well he is.” Mycroft showed up his hand and pointed at the fourth finger. “And? We can look.” he smirked. Mycroft just sighed and buried his face to the clothes. “Okay, tell me what is your type.” Mycroft just sighed and handed him a few more hanger. “I go, I go.” Greg sighed. “I forgot to tell you but I hate shopping…so I’ll be grumpy really soon.”  
“Me too.”  
“Quicker I change, the quicker we leave.” he disappeared to the changing room. “You know there is a magnificent café just in the next corner…we could go and eat something.” he came out. “Is this good?” Mycroft swallowed hard, Greg looked magnificent, he always does but now even more; Mycroft felt his ears burning.  
“Good.” he whispered quickly.  
“Great…I like it kind of. So what do you say; coffee and cake?”  
“Sure.”  
“I hurry then.” Greg quickly chose the shirts and pullovers he wanted. “This for now…I hope father will approve of it.” he sighed dangling the bag.  
“Sure.”  
“You say if it’s good enough for you, it’ll be good for him…you dress so well.”  
“Try.” he mumbled.  
“Nooo, it’s me who’s trying…you already mastered it.”  
“Uncle.”  
“Not your dad?” Mycroft shook his head. “Well…he is always in his white coat I presume.”  
“Mostly.”  
“So your uncle introduced you to the fancy dressing world.” Mycroft nodded. “What does he do?”  
“G…g…” Mycroft shook his head.  
“Starts with G and needs fancy dressing…government?” Mycroft nodded with a sigh.  
“Well…I say nothing to that.” Mycroft just rolled his eyes. Greg opened the door for him. “There you go. Might I have a suggestion?” Mycroft nodded. “Their black forest cake is just perfection and coffee is good too. I’m having that, you?” Mycroft nodded. “Sit, I talk…I’ll be your translator.” Greg pulled the chair next to Mycroft’s and sat pressed to him. The table was enough for two if they sat opposite, but like this it was a tight squeeze. “I catch the criminals for you, then go to court with you…and translate.”  
“Ho…hope…no need.”  
“Well that would be good. Don’t you want to let mum try and help you?” Mycroft shook his head. “Why?” Mycroft contemplated what to do.  
“Tried…e…e…” he sighed and took out his notepad. ‘Tried everything.’ he wrote.  
“Not therapy.”  
“No.”  
“You don’t want to talk about the fire, you don’t want to remember.” Mycroft nodded.   
‘How do you know?’  
“It’s obvious…to me at least.”  
‘I’m just surprised.’  
“I don’t follow.” Greg frowned.  
‘You pretend to be stupid.’  
“No.” Mycroft tilted his head. “Fine.” Greg sighed. “As you can imagine, being cleverer than the others don’t sit well with them…so in order to blend in…I keep my mouth shut.”  
“Idiot.”  
“Hey, I’m studying now…my grades are much better…”  
‘You are clever, see connections, you have good observation skills, you are empathetic, talk easily, have a calming aura…and your face makes everyone just…’  
“What’s up with my face?” Greg chuckled, turning redder and redder reading what he wrote.   
‘It’ll help you a lot with your job.’  
“Which one?”  
“Detective.” Greg smiled widely.  
“I talked with dad again about it…he seemed less dismissive. Since he lets my brother to do whatever he wants…I didn’t yell this time, I remained calm and ask if he can go and dedicate his life to his precious cars, why can’t I do what I want. He was thinking a bit. Thank you.” they got their cakes. “So it seems I might have a chance after all.” Mycroft took a small bite from the cake. “Good?” he nodded. “What’s wrong?” Greg put his fork down. Mycroft just shook his head. “Talk to me.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. You help me, let me help you too…please.” Mycroft pushed the plate away. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.”  
“I know.”  
“My?” he got up.  
“Home.” he waved to Greg.  
“I walk you home…just get the cakes packed. Mycroft shook his head.  
“Alone.”  
“Okay.”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Math?” Mycroft nodded. “You don’t have to keep doing it if it’s a bother.” Mycroft shook his head and pointed at Greg.  
“Math…you…a…and…m…m…me.”  
“Sure. Are you going to wait for me in school or home?”  
“School.”  
“Thanks. I try and not to get more detention.” Mycroft smiled and left. He sighed deeply rubbing his eyes. He walked fast to get away far away from the people. It wasn’t Greg, but him sitting that close didn’t help. But the people in school in the shop and in the café…it was just too much for today. Mycroft started to run, he wanted nothing more than to close his door behind him and close the world out too.  
“Everything okay?” his mother asked seeing him, Mycroft nodded and run up the stairs closing the door behind him. He climbed under the cover, tightly wrapping it around himself trying to suppress the shaking that over took him. He sat up when the door opened throwing a note at the person coming in.   
“I just want to bother you for a second…you forgot to give me my homework.” Mycroft got up and gave Greg the paper. “Thanks…I know that something isn’t okay.” Mycroft snorted settling back in bed.  
“Is it me that’s bothering you?” Mycroft sat up with an angry look. “You tell me tomorrow if you feel like it.” Greg whispered stepping back. “See you My.” he closed the door behind him. Mycroft dropped back cursing himself. ‘You did it you idiot, now he’ll leave too…’ he whined and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Hello.” Greg stopped a few steps from him.  
“Hello.” Mycroft whispered. “Sorry.”  
“No, no…” Greg stopped closer. “It’s me who should apologise. I figured later why you were like that.”  
“Period.” Greg laughed.  
“Come Holmes, I have a few question.”  
“You…” Mycroft got up and followed him out.  
“Want to know what I figured.” Mycroft nodded. “People.” Mycroft nodded again. “It was simply too much, you wanted to run and hide away from the world.”  
“Sorry.”  
“You don’t have to apologise…you could have told me you know. I wouldn’t spend all night researching it.” Mycroft chuckled. “I just…I was worried…it said we both can be a bit depressed.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I know it’s just a test on the net…not real, still.”  
“Death?”  
“No, I didn’t diagnose any deadly sickness. I was checking if your behaviour was…”  
“Suicide.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Yeah…but now I know the signs.”  
“Good.”  
“And that you are not suicidal.”  
“No.”  
“But the depression…” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I know it sounds like I just try to get you to therapy.”  
“You?”  
“I…I have an appointment tomorrow with the school’s therapist…before detention.”  
“Why?”  
“I need to talk a few things through…I need an outsider’s help I think…I’ll see.” he mumbled. “I know the fire must be scary and it’s a bad memory, but as long as you keep pushing it down…the stutter will remain.” Mycroft shook his head. “Okay, as you think best…but why?” Mycroft didn’t answer to that, just kicked the rock that got in his way.  
“Hello boys.” they met Mycroft’s mother in the garden. “I hope no detention again?”  
“Just for me Mrs. Holmes. Mycroft just waited for me.”  
“Good, good…it was always Sherlock having problems, never Mycroft…” she trailed off. “I better go.” she walked to the car.  
“She is saying that since we met you are in more trouble.”  
“I know.” Mycroft sighed and opened the door.  
“Do you mind?”  
“No.” he picked up a paper. ‘And I’m not in more trouble…I fought before we met, so it’s not your fault.’  
“Thanks.” Greg sat down too. “Let’s continue this.” he picked his book out. “You know what I found in the library?”  
“Mum.”  
“Yes, I didn’t know she’s a mathematician…no wonder you are so good in it. Well you are good in everything.”  
“Was.”  
“Not anymore?”  
“Sherlock.”  
“And with you? Did she stay home?” Mycroft nodded.  
“A bit.”  
“Hmmm…I see, I see.”  
“What?”  
“A mistake in my homework.” he pulled the paper in front of him to correct it. “There.” he pushed it back to him. Mycroft read what he wrote to it.  
“Why?” he whispered. Greg just pointed at the paper. “No.” Mycroft shook his head. “No, no…”  
“Please.” Mycroft picked up his pen and started to write, but not what Greg hoped for. ‘If you don’t stop asking me to recall that night, I’m not talking to you ever again.’  
“Technically we don’t talk…” Greg shrunk from his look. “God your stare is so cold…worse that dad’s. It’ll serve you well.”  
‘Compliments won’t save your skin Lestrade!’ Greg chuckled seeing a smile hiding in Mycroft’s eyes.  
“Maths?” he asked.  
“Math.” Mycroft nodded, being glad he got out of the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Myyyycroooooft!” Greg yelled his name running towards him on the corridor. “Look what I did!” he waved a paper around. “I got an Aaaa, I got an Aaaaaaa!” he danced around him. “Yes I was at the hairdresser.” he smiled at him. “But most importantly, I got an A…if I keep it up…oh, if I can keep it up nothing can stop me…well if you are still willing to help.” Mycroft nodded with a smile. “Thank you so much.” Greg kissed him and danced away.  
“Gregory!” he stopped hearing Mycroft yell his name.  
“Yes My?” he came back.  
“You kissed me.” he whispered.  
“I did.” he smirked.  
“Why?”  
“What do you think?”  
“But why kiss me?” he whispered.  
“What do you think?” he kissed him again.  
“Lestrade, Holmes detention!”  
“Great.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Our date afternoons are continuing.” Greg chuckled. “See you then.”  
“See you.” Mycroft mumbled.

“So, maths?” Greg stepped to Mycroft after the end of detention.  
“Maths.” Mycroft took his hand.   
“Sorry for the detention.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“I don’t know why can’t we kiss in school, no one else got detention for kissing before.”  
“Not gay couples I presume.”  
“True.” he wrapped his arms around Mycroft pulling him to a tight hug. “Oh My…My…”  
“What?” Mycroft smiled at him.  
“You know what.”  
“Nope.”  
“You are talking.”  
“Oh…yes.” he smiled. “Yes…” he leaned closer but changed his mind. “Not in the streets, dangerous.”  
“Dad would agree with you.”  
“Then listen to him.” Mycroft stepped back.   
“Someone opened his mouth.” he chuckled. “Sorry, I know you two are right.” he sighed. “So we are a couple?”  
“From your behaviour, I felt like that you are courting.”  
“If you put it so fancily, yes; I am courting…I wasn’t sure that you get it or not…or you see it and you are too nice to tell me to just piss off.”  
“It was quiet clear to me…and not unwanted.” he turned red.  
“God how I love when you blush.” he chuckled.  
“Do you?”  
“Oh yes.” he whispered. “You know why I wrote the note to you?”  
“You were bored.”  
“That was a tiny part of it, I thought you looked gorgeous and I didn’t want to risk you disappearing. And that you agreed to see me every day was just…” he hummed. “Tell me something…what have you thought of me before my change.”  
“My view of you haven’t changed, It doesn’t matter what you wear Gregory…I only suggested the wardrobe change to make your life easier.”  
“It does help…to be honest. I also get lots of compliments.”  
“I’m jealous.”  
“Don’t be, I only have eyes for you.” Mycroft chuckled and brushed his fingers against Greg’s.  
“Mycroft?”  
“Afternoon Mrs. Holmes.” Greg greeted Mycroft’s mother when they got home.  
“Late today…not detention again?”  
“I had extra class.” Greg said with a serious expression.  
“Which one of you?”  
“Both.” Greg whispered.  
“What have you done this time Mycroft?” she tilted her head.  
“It’s just the second time…Sherlock is there practically every day.”  
“So you say, you’re just like your little brother? I thought you were more mature...”  
“He kissed me!” Mycroft stepped behind Greg. “Gregory’s fault this time…but he got an A from maths.” he peaked out when her mother chuckled.  
“I see, I see. Okay boys next time don’t kiss in school; also no sleepovers, you are too young to have sex.” Mycroft turned really red, Greg cleared his throat. “Sit down boys, we talk.”  
“Mum…” Mycroft whispered.  
“What? You need to know things…”  
“I know…please mum.” he whined, wanting the ground to swallow him. “I honestly know about it.”  
“All right, we talk once you finished studying.”  
“Oh dear.” Mycroft sighed and disappeared to the kitchen, Greg sat next to him with a chuckle. “I didn’t even tell her that I’m gay.”  
“Mother’s intuition.” Greg laced their fingers.  
“Let’s start.” he sighed.  
“It’s going to be okay My. May I confess something?”  
“Sure.”  
“I never had anyone before.”  
“No?”  
“Nope.”  
“But I thought…”  
“Everyone thinks that.” Greg shrugged.  
“No hurry?”  
“No, don’t worry.” Greg kissed him.  
“Thank you.”  
“Are you studying or not?” his father peaked in.  
“We are studying.” Mycroft quickly took his book out.  
“Good, you need a little break then.” he sat down with a smile.   
“No way out of it?” Mycroft buried his face.  
“You need to know a few things.”  
“We know dad.” Mycroft whispered. “Protection, sexually transmitted diseases, taking things slow, getting to know each other’s body, being careful with penetration…we know…please.” Mycroft looked up, Greg was really red.  
“Okay, you know you can ask anything, anytime.”  
“I know, thank you.”  
“All right boys, study then.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft mumbled. “Sorry Gregory.”  
“You are lucky, I don’t think my parents will take this so well.”  
“We’ll see.”   
“I’m not telling them…if you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind. We have to be careful in school though. It won’t be good if they find out about it like that.”  
“I can’t agree more.” Mycroft took his books.   
“Maths? Or you want to ask something from dad.”  
“No, I know them too.”  
“How?”  
“Research, in case anyone would be interested.” he shrugged. “Same?”  
“Same.”  
“Study then.”  
“Just one more thing.” Mycroft leaned closer and kissed him.

“So?” Mycroft closed the door and turned to be faced with his parents.  
“What is it?”   
“You…”  
“Me?” he frowned.  
“You are talking again.”  
“Yes.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since Gregory kissed me.” he whispered. “It was quite a shock I might say.”  
“Be carefully, really careful dear.” his mother whispered.   
“I know.”  
“Your dad wants to talk with you.” she smiled.  
“But I truly know about the things.”  
“It doesn’t hurt anyone to hear it a few more times.”  
“All right.” he sighed and followed his father to his office.

 

“Love! Love!” Greg threw another rock at the window. “All right My.” he mumbled. “Oh Mycroft, Mycroft; why do you have to be a Holmes? Forget about your homework and open your window. Or else, if you won’t, just swear you love me and I’ll stop throwing rocks at your...I’m not a poet.” Mycroft opened the window and smiled down at him.   
“You know my dear detective, no one is home.”  
“That means you put down the homework?”  
“Shouldn’t you be studying?”  
“I already did.”  
“Really?”  
“Honestly.”  
“Come up Gregory.”   
“Throw your hair down so I can climb up.”  
“I’m not that secluded.”  
“You are love, you are…”   
“Don’t climb up you idiot.”  
“Hey!”  
“Do you really want to fall and break your neck?”  
“It would be better.” he mumbled.   
“I open the door and you tell me what happened this time.”  
“Okay.”   
“Talk to me.” Mycroft pulled Greg to a hug.  
“It’s nothing really.”  
“Yes, nothing.” he stroked his back. “I make tea and we sit down to talk.”  
“Okay.” Greg sighed.  
“Is it about school? Bad grade?”  
“You know I don’t get any bad grades…” he pouted.  
“Sorry, just guessing.” Greg sunk to the chair, resting his chin on his arms.  
“Your father found out about us?”  
“You know I would be sitting here in that case.”  
“Please tell me, I’m worried.”  
“Don’t be love.” he smiled faintly.  
“It just makes it worse…please talk.”  
“You know that I went to a concert in the weekend.”  
“Yes…your father wasn’t happy about it but he let you.”  
“Yes.”  
“So? Said something about it?”  
“No.”  
“Then?”  
“It was bad.”  
“The concert?”  
“I didn’t go…I sat at the railway station till the first train.”  
“Why?”  
“I met up with my so called friends.”  
“And?”  
“They…I rather left them.”  
“They weren’t really your friends.”  
“Turns out. Since I don’t go up as often they…Can we go up?”  
“Sure.” Mycroft took his hand pulling him up the stairs. Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft resting his head on his chest. “How did you communicate before?” Mycroft broke the silence.  
“Chat rooms. They said that I’m never up…which is true. I don’t have time for it. I’m studying, I have to since I did nothing in my first two years…now there is a lot to catch up…or I spend my time with you and by the end of the day I just want to sleep.” Mycroft just stroked his hair in silence. “Don’t get me wrong I love spending time with you…and to be honest…I don’t miss them.” he admitted. “I thought…it’s strange…I don’t know if I just grown and have a different view now, or…it’s your influence.”  
“My?” Mycroft frowned.  
“Yours and dad…”  
“I’m sorry?” Mycroft said hesitantly.  
“Don’t be. Dad lectured me daily, not since we met…you made me want to achieve my dream…you made me want to work for it and show dad, that I can do it and I’ll be really good in it…and to you. Because I can’t disappoint you.”  
“You are not a disappointment to me Gregory, no matter what.” he kissed him.  
“Thank you. Still I changed…change is good…isn’t it?”  
“It’s needed.”  
“Isn’t it like me losing myself?”  
“You feel like that?”  
“I don’t know…it’s strange now.”  
“You just need time to figure out who are you. We are both really young…changes are inevitable, we are trying out different identities…till we end up with the one we stick.”  
“Psychology.” Greg chuckled and kissed Mycroft.  
“Ewww, do you know what is in his saliva?”  
“Sherlock.” Mycroft looked up.  
“Hi Sherlock.”  
“Disgusting. MUM!” he yelled.  
“Lovely.” Mycroft sighed, Greg kissed him again. Mycroft sat further from him when his mother cleared her throat. “Sorry mum.” he mumbled.  
“Are you?”  
“I better go now.” Greg got up. “Evening Mrs. Holmes.”  
“See you Gregory.” she stepped aside to let him leave.  
“By Mycroft.”  
“See you tomorrow Gregory.”  
“So?” she sat to the bed.  
“We didn’t do anything just talk, promise.”  
“I’m just saying be careful dear.”  
“You just say that because you don’t like Gregory…”  
“I don’t have problem with him, he is a nice boy…and if he treats you well I won’t have a grudge against him.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise. Just be sure you want this.”  
“He made me talk again.”  
“That’s not the same dear.”  
“I love him.”  
“Good. You better talk with Sherlock about what he saw.” she got up.  
“It was just a kiss.”  
“Never the less, he doesn’t want to hear it from me…better you talk to him.”  
“All right.” he got up to find Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello love.” Greg mumbled when Mycroft walked up to him.  
“What happened Gregory?” Mycroft looked at him with worry.  
“Dad…he found out about me.”  
“That you are gay?” Greg nodded. “And?”  
“I don’t want to go home.” Greg whispered.  
“Why? Did he hurt you?” Greg shook his head. “Your mum?”  
“She is visiting grandma.” he whispered.  
“You can stay over.”  
“Thanks.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Nothing, just…talk…yell rather.”  
“Oh look at them, crying together, typical…” someone mumbled, but Mycroft of course he heard it.  
“Shut your fat mouth!” Mycroft snapped. “We talk after your father calls you useless, worthless, wishes you never got born!” he glared at him with ice cold eyes.   
“How do you know?” Greg whined behind him.  
“Sorry dear.” Mycroft turned back and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
“Holmes…”  
“I know detention.” he mumbled. “Come Gregory, you need to go to class.”  
“Okay.” he wiped off his tears. “Find me in break.”  
“Sure.”

“Here I am.” Mycroft came out of the classroom and sat next to Greg. “Why on the floor my dear?”  
“I don’t know.” he mumbled leaning to Mycroft.”  
“Have you talked to her?”  
“No.”  
“I asked you to do so.”  
“I know.” he wiped off his tears. “I can’t talk about it.”  
“All right Gregory.” Mycroft took his hand and pulled him up. “Let’s go home.”  
“You are sure I can stay?”  
“I’m sure mum will allow it, better ask just to have peace.”  
“I don’t know what to do honestly.”  
“You just need a few days, your father too. You two calm down, think…and have a much calmer conversation.”  
“I don’t think even mum can calm him…what if he kicks me out?”  
“I talk mum into letting you stay.”  
“Would you?”  
“Sure.” he kissed his temple. “Anything for you.”

“Mum…can Gregory stay over? He’d sleep in the guest bedroom.”  
“Why?”  
“He had an argument with his father.”  
“About what?”  
“Us.”  
“About being gay?” Greg whined tightly clutching Mycroft’s hand. “Come here dear.” she extended her arms, Greg stepped closer melting to her embrace.  
“He said that I’m a shame to the family…” he couldn’t continue from the sobs.  
“Shhh, shhh dear.” she stroked his back. “Put on the kettle.” she whispered to Mycroft. He nodded and went to the kitchen.  
“Sorry.” Greg mumbled sinking to the chair.  
“No need Gregory.” he put a mug to his hands. “I set up the room.”  
“And he’ll sneak up to you anyways.” she waved. “I call his father, he should know that he’s safe.”  
“He doesn’t care about me, he’d be happy hearing…” Mycroft pulled him to his arms.  
“Shhh, shhh my dear, please…it’s going to be all right; promise.”  
“No…it won’t.” he whined.  
“Do you regret meeting me?”  
“No.” he sniffled. “No…”  
“Because if it helps…”  
“Don’t you dare leaving me.”  
“Sorry.” he mumbled.  
“He’ll be here soon.” Mycroft’s mother came back.  
“No.” Greg shrunk on the chair. “I don’t want to go home…I don’t want to.”  
“It’ll be fine Greg dear.” she stroked his hair.  
“No, no, no…I want to stay.”  
“I talk with him, you wait in the living room, okay?”  
“Nooo.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft pulled Greg up. “Come Gregory.”  
“No.”  
“Yes, it’s more comfortable there.” he guided him to the next room. “You sit here and I…” Greg got up and sat next to Mycroft in the armchair. “I’m glad I lost weight.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him.  
“Is that you?” Greg pointed at a picture.  
“Last summer.”  
“Jesus! You lost tons of weight.”  
“I know.”  
“Stress?”  
“Stress.” he kissed his temple. “We must be a sight, two soaked squirrels waiting for the storm to pass.”  
“I don’t want to talk to him again.”  
“You do Gregory, you do. He is your father.”  
“Why say those things then? Why? I’m not a murderer, not a thief…”  
“You stole my heart.” Greg chuckled.  
“Oh you, you…” he looked up at Mycroft.  
“No matter what, I’m here for you.” Mycroft kissed him.  
“Okay.”  
“It’s a promise Gregory, I’m always there for you.”  
“I’m scared of him.”  
“Did he ever hurt you?”  
“No.”  
“You think he’d do it?”  
“No.”  
“Then what are you scared off?”  
“Disappointing him further.” he snuggled his head under Mycroft’s chin.  
“He has everything to be proud of.”  
“It’s not enough for him; I changed a lot…but it’ll never be enough. He is here.” Mycroft started to stroke his hair.  
“I’m here.”  
“I know.”  
“It was you who insisted on sitting in the same armchair.”  
“Don’t you dare moving.”  
“Not planning to.”  
“What if he forbids me to see you!”  
“We go to the same school, I give you extra classes…and we kiss more in the corridor to spend more time together in detention.”  
“Good plan…and sneak out when he’s working.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Okay.” Greg sighed, they sat in silence for a while.  
“Greg.” he heard his name.   
“I don’t want to go.” Greg whispered.  
“You should, really should…it’ll be all right.” Greg sighed and got up.  
“Fine, are you coming?”  
“Of course.” Mycroft took his hand. “Good afternoon Sir.” they went to the hall.  
“Come on Greg.”  
“Coming.” he whispered. “See you My.”  
“See you Gregory.” he closed the door after they disappeared from his eyes. “What did he say mum?”  
“We talked.”  
“What did he say?”  
“Not to get your nose to other’s conversation.”  
“Mum.” he sighed.   
“They’ll talk…I’m sure Gregory will tell you everything.”  
“So he’s not banned from seeing me?”  
“As long as he keeps up his grades.”  
“I helped him anyways.” Mycroft shrugged.  
“You did dear, you did.”  
“What not?” he tilted his head.  
“Remember the first day he walked through the door, I was really scared for you…he turned out to be a sweet boy.”  
“Don’t judge at first look…who said it?” she pulled him to a hug.  
“Homework?”  
“I’m going, I’m going.”

“Are you okay?” Mycroft scanned Greg.  
“I’m fine love, I’m fine.” he kissed him and sat next to him. Mycroft took his hand. “You want to know what happened.”  
“If you want to talk about it.”  
“We talked once we got home.”  
“No yelling?”  
“No…just a bit at my brother when he started his monologue.”  
“About what?”  
“What do you think.” he sighed. “He said he’s moving out…because he can not be associated with my kind.”  
“I’m sorry.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him. Greg snuggled his head under his chin.  
“We were always really different, always arguing…Dad said as long as I keep it a secret, don’t take you home…and don’t show that we are together in school or on the streets, he will say nothing.”  
“So he decided to bury his head in the sand.”  
“I guess. He is just hoping I grow out of this too.”  
“It’s a bit different.” Mycroft frowned.  
“You don’t have to tell me.” he huffed.   
“So we can only meet here?”  
“Your parents don’t seem to mind…we can walk in the forest too. I’m sorry, if you want to stay with me; this is how it’ll be.”  
“I want to be with you, I think I made that pretty clear.”  
“You did.” he chuckled.  
“What should we do today?”  
“Go for a walk?”  
“It’ll rain soon.”  
“Before it.”  
“Sure.” Mycroft got up. “Oh…but we have to take Sherlock with us.”  
“If he’s willing.”  
“I try to talk him into it.” he left to find his brother.  
“It will rain you know.” Sherlock sighed as he ascended the stairs.  
“Just a quick walk before it.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Whatever…bring your umbrella.”  
“I’m not taking it out to the woods.”  
“Then why on earth you wanted it?”  
“What umbrella?”  
“My uncle’s, I wanted it for years…they told me if I talk, I can get it.”  
“Blackmail.”  
“Yes, didn’t work of course.”  
“Magic kiss.” Greg kissed him.  
“There is a child here!” Sherlock yelled.  
“Want one too?” Greg smiled and walked towards him. “There is plenty…”  
“Ewwww, no! NO!” he ran from him laughing. Mycroft caught him and planted a kiss on his forehead.   
“There, now dear children; let’s go.” he picked up another umbrella.  
“What is so special about your umbrella?” Greg took his hand as they walked down the orchard.  
“It has a blade in it.”  
“Ohhhh…”  
“What is it?” Sherlock ran back to them.  
“Nothing Sherlock.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“You think I can find a baby fox?”  
“I don’t think so…”  
“Why not a dog?” Greg asked.  
“Because I cried for weeks after Redbeard had to be put down.”  
“He was really old and sick Sherlock…it was kind…”  
“He got killed, nothing is kind about that.”  
“So we should let him suffer in pain?”  
“No.” he mumbled.  
“I know you miss him…we all do.”  
“That is why all the pictures disappear?”  
“You know where are they.”  
“Where?”  
“Burned.” he tilted his head. Sherlock just huffed and ran ahead.   
“I see it’s not only you who buries memories, emotions.”  
“This is why you wanted to walk?”  
“No, honestly not.” they walked in silence for a while.  
“It was late…or early as you want to put it. I woke up because I couldn’t breathe properly…I immediately got up and tried to get down the stairs…they were already on fire…mum and dad said they were shouting, but the fire was roaring, I heard nothing else…till Sherlock’s weak cry. The door of his room was on fire, I kicked it off and went in. Wrapped him in a blanket and picked him up. The only way out was the window.” Mycroft kicked a few fallen leaves, berating in the fresh forest smell, trying to remind his brain that he is out walking with Greg and not in the house. “I tied the sheet around Sherlock’s waist and lowered him from the second floor, it didn’t go all the way down so I had to let him all at the bush. I just simply climbed out, hanging by my hands and let go. I broke my leg. Sherlock got a bit of smoke inhalation but nothing else.”  
“And the burns.”  
“Yes, those too.” Greg squeezed his hand. “Sherlock!” Mycroft yelled his name.  
“Where is he?” Mycroft sighed.  
“We used to play this…to see if he can fool my deduction.”  
“Can he?”  
“No.” he chuckled. “Although sometimes I made him believe that. This way.” he pulled Greg off the trail. “You know it’ll rain in ten minutes Sherlock?” Mycroft yelled as they got deeper and deeper to the forest.  
“Can we find our way back?”  
“Sure.”  
“Stupid question.” Greg chuckled.  
“There are no stupid questions Gregory.”  
“Thanks.” Mycroft stopped abruptly and pulled Greg closer.  
“Yes?” he whispered staring to Mycroft’s blue eyes. Mycroft indicated upwards with his eyes but before Greg could look up he kissed him passionately pushing him against the tree. A bunch of leaves rained down on them as Sherlock started to climb off.  
“I’m not getting soaked because you two make out.” Mycroft chuckled.   
“Let’s get back then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft looked at the clock when the front door opened, it was eleven in the evening. He put down his book and waited for Greg to come in to greet him, but instead he heard the running water. ‘Long day, a shower can help a lot.’ he agreed with himself, laying back to the wall waiting for Greg to finish, drumming on h is knees anxiously, he never knew what to expect these days. He thought about going and joining him, but he quickly changed his mind, remembering the last time he tried it. It ended with another argument and with Greg running off in the middle of the night.  
“Hello my dear.” he smiled at him, when Greg staggered to the bedroom, but he got no answer. “Gregory?” Mycroft asked hesitantly.  
“I’m tired.” he grunted and dropped to the bed, Mycroft arranged the blanket around him, biting down on his lower lip.  
“I just wanted to talk a little bit…” he whispered and got up. He wished, really wished that Greg would detest, ask him to stay, to cuddle him, tell him about his day no matter when he got home, but there was the heavy silence. Mycroft suppressed his sigh and went to the other room; he curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow to muffle his sobs.   
Everything started out magnificently. Greg and he moved up for university, everything went perfectly for both of them, they had the time of their life, away from family, away from problems. They didn’t have to pretend anymore, no more hiding, they could go wherever they wanted, when they wanted…of course after Mycroft put down his books. Mycroft thought it’ll never end…but then they started to work. During the first months, it haven’t changed much, they still found time for each other. Mycroft decided to come home in time, rather than to stay in just like his uncle. He saw what the job did to his relationships and he didn’t want the same. But a few more months later everything fell apart. Greg was never home, and when he got home he was too tired even for short conversations. Mycroft reassured himself that it’ll change with time, they just have to get their career started, but it got harder and harder to believe it. Greg had friends unlike Mycroft which didn’t bother him, but when Greg rather went out with them than to have one evening with Mycroft, it pained him immensely.  
“What is wrong now?” Mycroft haven’t realised that Greg came to the room.  
“Nothing, sorry to wake you.” he turned his back to him not to show that he was crying.  
“Sure; nothing.” he snorted. “That is why you are crying.”  
“You are tired…” he whispered.  
“So your problem is that I’m too tired to have sex?”  
“I just wanted to talk.” Mycroft sobbed. “Nothing more…just talk like before.” he whispered. “Like before…”  
“I know it’s hard to imagine but I don’t sit behind a desk all day long like you, I don’t have my uncle to help me; I have to work a hundred times harder to get further. I’m there day and night and when I finally get home, naturally I’m exhausted.”  
“I know, I know.” he whispered, he didn’t turn to face Greg, he knew that’d just made it worse. “I’m sorry…sorry. I stay here, you can go back to bed…sorry to bother you.” Mycroft tightly closed his eyes and buried his face to the pillow. He felt the bed dip when Greg settled next to him, then his arms were around his waist pulling him to his chest.  
“Sorry My.” Greg kissed his temple. “Sorry, I shouldn’t act like this. I know I say this a lot, but I’m tired and when I’m tired I’m grumpy...I didn’t mean to upset you.” Mycroft shook from the sobs. “Sorry love.” Greg kissed the top of his head; Mycroft turned and buried his face to his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. 

“It’s time to wake up My.” Greg whispered in the morning.  
“I don’t feel well.” he mumbled, which was true. He was up all night long, listening to Greg’s heart beat, his gently snores thinking, contemplating his options; now he felt totally drained. “I think I call in sick.”  
“Want me to do that for you?”  
“Thank you.” Greg got up and arranged the blanket around him.  
“I make you tea too. You just rest, you need it.” he kissed him.  
Mycroft waited till Greg left and got up. He sighed and collected his suitcases and started to throw his clothes into them, not really caring how he were put to it. The front door opened he hurried out expecting Greg, but it was his uncle.  
“You do seem sick.” he scanned him.  
“Sorry.” Mycroft mumbled and wiped off the tears that he had no control over. “I’m really sorry.” he covered his mouth to muffle his sobs.  
“What is going on?” his uncle asked with genuine worry.  
“I’m leaving.” he whispered shakily. “I can’t stay…I just can’t…” uncle Rudy stepped closer and pulled Mycroft to a hug. “I’m so sorry.” Mycroft clutched his coat. “I’m sorry…I can’t do this anymore.”  
“It’s not only your job to keep up the relationship. Greg should work for it too…” Mycroft whined miserably. “I help you pack.” he patted his back, Mycroft nodded and stepped back.   
“I’m so sorry.” he wiped off his tears.   
“It’s okay Mycroft…this happens.”  
“I thought we’ll be together forever.” he spoke again before his uncle could say anything. “I already know what you want to say…but I can’t help it. I love him so much.” he sunk to the sofa. “I love him, I still love him…” he whispered wrapping his arms around his legs.  
“You think by moving out he’ll realise what he lost and beg you to come back?”  
“No, that won’t happen. Or you think it could happen?” he looked up hopefully.  
“I don’t think so.” he sat next to him. “He would have done something in that case…you are together long enough for him to see the signs, see that you are uncomfortable in the relationship. And he did nothing about it.”  
“I pack.” he got up.  
“Want to stay with me?”  
“If you don’t mind.”  
“Wouldn’t offer it otherwise.”  
“Thank you.” he whispered and went to finish packing. “I think this is all…the rest can be his.” he sighed and looked around the flat. “Just this one.” He stepped to the cabinet and picked up the photo.   
“Come.” he picked up one of the bags. “It’s easier if you don’t linger.” Mycroft nodded and followed him out of the flat. He sighed when he closed the door behind him; he wiped off his tears before turning away from the door.  
“It’s okay Mycroft, you are still young.”  
“You say I’ll turn out just like you, emotionless, cold, lonely and miserable?…Sorry.” he shook his head. “Sorry. I’m sorry…didn’t mean to.”  
“I’m going to ignore what you say for now.”  
“Thank you.” he mumbled not daring to look at him. He helped him to take down the bags. Mycroft wished that for some reason Greg would come home, or just call him to check in how he is; but they got to the car without any of that happening.

Mycroft lay curled up on the bed in the room he spent his summers. His new room, he sighed. ‘Greg must be home by now.’ he stared at his phone. ‘He must be, it’s Thursday, no game, usually no other activity with his friends…he must be home and not care about my absence’. Mycroft’s tears started to fell again. “He doesn’t care.” he whispered. “Not anymore.” At this point his uncle looked in on him, trying to persuade him to have dinner, but he refused.  
“Why doesn’t he call?” he whispered. “He must be home by now.”  
“I don’t know Mycroft, but you most definitely shouldn’t call him.” he sat next to him.  
“I want to.”  
“I know, but if he wants you back, he’ll make the move. Do you want that?”  
“Him to come looking for me?”  
“Would you go back?”  
“I would.” he whispered. “Without a second thought.” Uncle Rudy just sighed.  
“Come, we eat something.”  
“Not hungry.” he mumbled.  
“Just a little something, you can bring your phone to the table this time…whatever you want to eat you can, just please eat.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Ice cream? Waffles? Anything?”  
“Not hungry.” Mycroft rolled to his other side.  
“Okay dear, listen to me now.” he rubbed his eyes and walked around the bed to look him in the eyes. “I give you the weekend…during which you can mourn your relationship, if you eat and drink...because I don’t want another hospital run. But by Monday morning; I want you dressed up, ready for work. Understood?”  
“Okay.” he whispered.  
“Good. Now you get up and eat something, because you had nothing all day long.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft got up and wrapped the blanket around himself.  
“Like this?”  
“You said I can do what I want.”  
“Fair point.” he sighed. “You know you can talk to me...”  
“I know.” he nodded and headed down to the kitchen. 

Greg grunted and got off the bus. Finally the day was over, case closed. He hoped for a few less hectic weeks at least so he can make up for the missed time. He sighed looking up the building, the flat was in darkness, then he looked at his watch it was way after midnight. He walked up and really carefully opened the door, turning up the light the first thing he spotted was the lack of shoes and then the coat. “Mycroft!” he yelled and walked in turning up all the lights. “Mycroft!” the photo was gone. “No, love…” he opened the bedroom door and checked the other room too. “No.” he walked around again. He sunk to the bed after being certain that Mycroft left, he walked away, not a note, not a call. “I’m so sorry My.” he sighed. “So sorry.” he dropped to the bed and hugged Mycroft’s pillow, there was a note under it. ‘Wish you all the best Gregory.’  
That was all, no explanation, nothing more. Not that he needed one, he knew exactly why Mycroft walked away. He put work in front of him, in front of everything else. He saw that Mycroft tried, really tried to keep them afloat, but he couldn’t do it alone, and even seeing it he didn’t tried to get away earlier, or show in any ways that he still cared about him, he cared about him so much. He foolishly hoped that when Mycroft said that he understands his situation, he meant that he’ll wait till it gets better…that he’ll wait for him. And he did, Mycroft was a patient man but it was too much even for him. Greg sighed breathing in to the pillow, wanting to turn back the time, change what he did, said, or rather what he didn’t do. He lay there trying to recall the last time they spent time together, doing things that made them both happy…but he couldn’t recall it.   
“I’m sorry love…I wish you all the best too My.” Greg whispered to the empty space next to him.


End file.
